fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Daredevil (video game)
Daredevil 'is a video game adapatation of the ''Daredevil ''comics developed and published by Vector Gaming, Inc.. The game is an third-person action-adventure game where the player controls Daredevil in two different situations, as Matt Murdock, a lawyer during day and Daredevil, a vigilante during night. The player switches between gameplay styles, the first involves Matt in court trying to prove that his client is innoncent, the second one involves Daredevil fighting against crime during night. The game is the first game of the Marvel Gaming Universe. Story Episode 1 (1/2) - Hell's Kitchen Episode 1 (2/2) - Justice Is Served Episode 2 (1/2) - Friendly Neighbor Episode 2 (2/2) - The Owl Is Awake Episode 3 (1/2) - A.K.A. Episode 3 (2/2) - Fear Personified Episode 4 (1/2) - Not Guilty Episode 4 (2/2) - Target Acquired Gameplay In ''Daredevil, the player controls Matt Murdock during day or Daredevil during night. The player can switch gameplay styles but only after completing one half of the chapter. Each chapter have two halfs, one featuring Matt and other that features Daredevil. As Matt, the player is tasked with to prove someone innoncent, in each chapter, Matt must interrogate the people involved in the crime and find clues to help him in the court. In the court, Matt needs to use all the information that he has to prove that his client is innocent. The outside court gameplay is similar to L.A. Noire, in which the player, from a third-person point of view, explores the scene of crime and sees if there is any clues around it with his law partner Foggy Nelson. In court, the gameplay shifts to an Ace Attorney ''style gameplay, in which Matt listens to the witness testimony and tries to find contradictions in the witness testimony. Using his other senses, Matt can detect if the witness is lying or not. During night, the gameplay shifts for a stealth game, in which Matt as Daredevil must use his other senses to find a way around the opponent and not get noticed by them. He comes equipped with gadgets, such as noisemakers and smoke bombs that can find a way attacking the opponent unnoticed. During boss fights, the stealth gameplay is replaced by a different genre, depending of which boss he is fighting (for example, the battle against Bullseye, the game turns into a racing game). Characters Allies *'Daredevil '''/ '''Matt Murdock When he was a child, Matt was blinded by a radioactive substance that made all of his other senses increase, allowing him to "see" with other senses. After his father is murdered by a criminal known as the Kingpin, Matt decides to use his new powers to seek revenge against his father. He becomes a lawyer and during night, he is the vigilante Daredevil. Voiced by Charlie Cox. *'Karen Page' *'Franklin "Foggy" Nelson' *'Ben Urich' *'Claire Temple' *'Peter Parker '/ Spider-Man *'Daniel Rand '/ Iron Fist *'Jessica Jones' *'Maya Lopez' *'Elektra Nachios' *'Milia Donovan' Villians *'The Kingpin' *'Bullseye' *'Electro' *'Owl' *'Purple Man' *'Mister Fear' *'Stilt Man' *'Gladiator' *'Jester' *'Man-Bull' *'Death-Stalker'